Never Gonna Fall in Love Again
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Tai never got over Sora choosing Matt over him. Now he must deal with the pain and suffer in silence.


(Here's another one of my infamous Digimon songfics again. It is yet another Taiora, yes, I'm sorry. LOL. Anyhow, Toei owns Digimon, not me. I don't own "Never Gonna Fall in Love Again either, Eric Carmen does. Be warned... This one doesn't have a happy ending like all the others. This is the only Taiora fic, I will write, that is one-sided. And, NO! I have not gone to the side of Sorato, just want to make it clear, I'm still 100% Taiora fan.)  
  
Tai sat on a bench, alone in the park at night. He looked up into the clear night sky, with millions of stars shining like jewels. It was a beautiful night, for all, except Tai. This meant nothing to him. Ever since the defeat of Malo Myotismon, he felt like he had lost something or someone...Sora, his best friend, and fellow DD. That one Christmas, he though he'd finally tell her... But when he asked, her response shatted his heart and soul into a billion shards...  
  
(No use pretending things can still be right  
  
There's really nothing more to say)  
  
Ever since then it had hurt him to see her going out with his supposed friend, and eternal rival, Matt Ishida. Tai never truly felt like he and Matt were REALLY friends. Now, this proved it.  
  
(I'll get along without your kiss good night  
  
Just close the door and walk away)  
  
Sora barely talked to Tai now, as she always seemed to be in Matt's arms. Or maybe it was because Tai completely avoided the two, as it hurt to see them together. Tai felt like a complete fool, for falling in love with a girl that he could never had. Fate had dealt him a slap in the face, just for falling in love.  
  
(Never gonna fall in love again  
  
I don't wanna start with someone new  
  
'cause I couldn't bear to see it end  
  
Just like me and you)  
  
It had been 5 years since then. Now Tai spent his days trying to forget it all, and not falling in love. As far as he was concerned he never wanted to fall in love again...  
  
(No, I never wanna feel the pain  
  
Of remembering how it used to be  
  
Never gonna fall in love again  
  
Just like you and me)  
  
As he looked at the serene park before him, his mind took him back to the old day, when he and Sora spent all their time together. Tai was in heaven back then. They played Soccer, talked, shared ice cream, fought in the Digital World, and even saved each other many times. It seemed like those moments would last forever.  
  
(At first we thought that love was here to stay  
  
The summer made it seem so right)  
  
But after the Digital World, as they got older, they just seemed to drift apart. Sora was even into different things, and didn't stay much in contact with Tai.  
  
(But like the sun we watched it fade away  
  
From morning into lonely night)  
  
Tai was brought back to reality, his face wet with warm tears. It was almost midnight. He must have been in the park for two hours. He figured he would get up and go home...and try to forget his pain once more.  
  
(Never gonna fall in love again  
  
I don't wanna start with someone new  
  
'cause I couldn't bear to see it end  
  
Just like me and you)  
  
(No, I never wanna feel the pain  
  
Of remembering how it used to be  
  
Never gonna fall in love again  
  
Just like you and me)  
  
Tai strolled home, heart heavy. He suddenly heard speaking in front of him from the distance. He looked up. It was Matt and Sora. He ducked behind an alley way, to avoid being seen. He realized he could hear their conversation, and began to eavesdrop.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt?"  
  
"These past few years have been great. You're the best thing that came into my life... I want to ask you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Matt knelt down and took Sora's hand, gazing into her eyes. "Sora... Will you marry me?"  
  
Sora's eyes began to water as she shed tears of joy. "Oh Matt... YES! I will!"  
  
Another person was shedding tears, but tears of sorrow. Tai felt his heart shatter for the second time. He felt as though all of the emotion in him had died. He watched in grief as his secret love kissed some other man, who didn't deserve her. He used this time to quickly sneak out of the alleyway, and run down the street before anyone could see him.  
  
(Never gonna fall in love again  
  
I don't wanna start with someone new  
  
'cause I couldn't bear to see it end  
  
Just like me and you)  
  
(No, I never wanna feel the pain  
  
Of remembering how it used to be  
  
Never gonna fall in love again  
  
Just like you and me)  
  
Tai burst through the door to his house, not even acknowledging anyone. He ran straight for his room, and he slammed the door shut. He sat on the foot of his bed, and he sobbed like a child. That was the final nail in the coffin for him. As he sobbed alone in his room, he swore to himself that he'd never fall in love again.  
  
(Never gonna fall in love again  
  
I don't wanna start with someone new  
  
'cause I couldn't bear to see it end  
  
Just like me and you)  
  
(No, I never wanna feel the pain  
  
Of remembering how it used to be  
  
Never gonna fall in love again  
  
Just like you and me)  
  
(Sad huh... This is the first Songfic I did, with a sad ending and with a Taiora that was one sided... I may make a sequel though... I may make a sequel that has Taiora on both sides. I still firmly believe in Taiora. RR please...) 


End file.
